DO NOT READ DO NOT READN O R E A D I N G
by MarikaEmmie
Summary: DONT READ.. NOT A STORY, CANT DELETE IT, CAN'T DELETE ACCOUNT..


**A/N : HEY. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLACE. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASEEE. sorry if its a little messed. im new at this  
mind you, this was done on microsoft word, so its a LITTLE long. ish. anywhoo, happy reading!  
READ AND REVIEW, PLEEEASEEEE. xx-m.e 3**

**  
DISCLAIMER : i dont own any of this. all props go to Stephenie Meyer and her wonderful ways.**

**--**

Prologue Capter One, Part One How We Get There

Here we go. Another new life. I miss my old friends already. Every time I decide to get close to someone, I have to leave. They told me it's better not to, but I actually kind of like it this way. It makes me feel more.. normal. It's not fun, but exciting at the same time. But.  
I hate starting over. It's torture, but in order to stay alive √in a sense- I have to start over, every three, four years tops. Why would I start over? Well, it keeps me secret. I'm not 'normal.' I don't eat food, and I sparkle in the sun. Yes, I am a vampire. Usually we have vibrant ruby eyes, but I don't. Mine are a liquid topaz, as my mother would say. Even for what I am, I am not normal. I will never eat a human; I could never take a life, and I could never let my family, the Cullens, down.

It was late, I had stayed after school for two hours, for painting club. I'm extremely artistic, anything to do with art and I'm there. But that is not the point. It's the middle of the winter, late January. My birthday is tomorrow, January 25th. I walked home quickly and swiftly, along the dark sidewalk. It was twilight. As I was walking along the darkened streets of my neighbourhood, I stopped by the river. I slowly slid down the sidewalk, crunched down the gravel, and I sat just outside one of the large water tubes, leaning my head against it. I started to think about the next day. I was excited to talk to my friends about the plans for my party. I remember what I was having for dinner that night, steak. I loved steak. That thought motivated me enough to start to stand up. But, as I stood, I felt a strong, ice hand grab me from inside the tube. I tried to scream, but the hand was over my mouth as soon as I thought of it. I was yanked into the water tube, with only a tiny stream of light allowing me to bear my surroundings.  
"Alice, is this the one?" He asked a small, pixie like figure. That's all I could see, was a pixie like figure, with what looked like a spiky head, and these two, big shining topaz eyes. No, wait, was there four?

"YES!"She sounded excited. Excited for what? Perhaps my demise, or even my death? "This is her. Oh, Edward, this is definitely her! She'll be almost as beautiful as Rosalie, maybe even more!!"

I was too confused. It sounded like a man and an extremely hyper woman. I'm in a water tube, at twilight. The safest time for vampires, my mother once told me. Vampires named.. no, it was impossible."

"Alright, Beth, I need you to do something for me." The man holding me said.

But how could I even answer? Something was off. I've heard these names before. Edward, Rosalie, Alice. My mother, she spoke of them. A few times. Some things I say trigger memories for her. I actually know a lot about vampires, just from my mother. Apparently, she met a family-or coven-of them. She was in love with them. She always told me that they would be so proud of me. Of us. Wait, my mother! THAT'S IT; they knew her. Topaz eyes, velvet voices. Excited Alice, beautiful Rosalie, pensive Edward. EDWARD! My mother loved him most of all. More than she loved my father, but she only dared to say it once.. Wait a moment, Edward, he put his hand over my mouth when I thought to scream. Was he the mind-reading one, or was that Emmett? I decided to try an experiment.

"_What_?" I thought. "_What could I possibly do for you right now_?"

"I want you-" "EDWARD, YOU IDIOT." Alice, I think, screamed at him.

"_So you CAN read my mind. Let me go, please. I won't scream. I won't run. I promise_." I thought to him. "_I know everything about you. My mother told me everything."_

"Alright." He released me, "Just picture your mother for me, please." I obeyed. I pictured my mother, thin, not athletic in any way. Long mahogany hair and her deep chocolate brown wide, emotion filled eyes, her full lips carved into a permanent smirk, her heart-shaped face, the way she seemed to come alive whenever I was in the room, and seemed to die every time she talked about them.

"Excellent." He told me, wincing as I thought of her when she spoke of them. "Now, tell me with your mouth this time, your full name."

"Why?" I demanded, "What's it to you?" I don't know why I said that. I had a pretty good idea of where this was going.

"Please, Beth. Just do it!" Alice begged. Then she put on her famous pout that my mother loved and gave into often.

I was sitting in the dark, with two sort-of strangers, yet I felt completely at ease. I felt like I was safer than I'd ever been. I trusted them because they matched up with my mother's stories. I don't know why, though. Anyone could have. So, I did something stupid.

"I go by Beth Black. But my full name is Elizabeth Alice Esme Rosalie Black. My mother named me after three people, because she couldn't decide on which one was best. My father's name is Jacob, and my mother was Isabella Marie Swan, who goes by Bella," I paused when I saw the man's figure wince. "But now she's Mrs. Bella Black. As for myself, I hate my first name, but Beth isn't so bad. I LOVE the names Alice Esme and Rosalie. I wish she would have named me Rosalie, I would have loved to be called Rose. All my friends call me Rose, mainly because I can turn the colour of one. I blush a lot, and apparently I get it from my mother." Before I could blink I was on Edward's (I think..) back, running to my house. I could finally see them sort of clearly I could see colours; twilight wasn't over yet. They were freezing, and pale. Worse than me, and I swear my mother is part albino. We reached my house after what seemed like seconds, and I let them in. Of course, I had a feeling it would be a mistake, but I also felt it was necessary. That's the thing about me, I'm overly observant. I let them into my small kitchen. I never did any cooking, that's mom's job. I tried to make microwavable kraft dinner before, and I ended up making the microwave explode. But, that's a different story.  
I yelled to my mother to come to the kitchen, seeing as I brought some new friends from home. What I saw next I never would have expected. We were suddenly moving at their speed, in no time we were in the living room, also very small, with my mother in the chair across from us. She looked, well, awful. Surprised, joyous, hurt, confused, scared, but mostly amazed.

"What are you doing here with my daughter?" My mother asked them, flatly. Actually, it was rather rudely. I wonder why. Could this really be the family she was..no. Again, impossible.

I turned my head to see their response, not realizing I had never seen them before, except for their odd eyes in the dark. I gasped in surprise, causing everyone to laugh. That just made me inhale another sharp breath. They were beautiful.

Alice was a pixie. She looked to be maybe 4"10 at the most. Her features were small, perfectly chiselled into this marble creature. Her hair was spiky and black and quite short, going in all directions, but looked as amazing as the rest of her. Oh, and her clothes! She was impeccably dressed. Designer, my guess was Coco Chanel. Maybe a bit of Juicy Couture. This thought seemed to make Edward laugh harder, so I turned my head furthermore to look at him. If my jaw could have fell to the floor, it would have.

Edward, tall and lean. He had this crazy bronze hair that went in every direction, a square jaw, the most perfect features I have ever seen, and like Alice, he had liquid topaz eyes. He, too, was dressed amazing. I couldn't look at the rest of him, his face was too distracting. His face was like a calm mask, but I could see the emotion bubbling under the surface of his eyes. When I thought of him and my mother, they went just a shade darker. He seemed to laugh at that, too.

"You're right, Beth. Overly observant." He laughed.

What? Did I think that? I must have.. oh, dear. What else did he hear? That didn't matter. I was sitting in my small living room, with my mother and creatures who definitely weren't people, and I couldn't be happier. Until what they said next.

"Bella, we're here because we have to take her. She can't stay here any longer. She smells better than you do. Aro is interested in her. If she isn't turned by us, she'll be destroyed by him. I promise you that you will see her again, but Bella, my Bella, it's not safe for her. If I can no longer keep you safe, I have to protect her in every way possible." He told my mother.

"Edward," My mother seemed to wince. "Who do you think you are?! Coming in here, after 20 years, expecting me to say 'Oh, well, golly gee. The Voltouri is hunting my baby girl down, so I'm going to let the man who basically killed my spirit 20 years ago take my only child away from me, in order to hurt me more.' I don't care if the Voltouri is coming for my little girl. I have Jacob, now." She finished out of breath and fiercely. Usually I would demand to know what is going on, but I stayed quiet. The answer would come on its own.

"Mom? Look, I don't know the Voltouri, this guy..Edward?, Alice, or Aro. But I know this much; I trust them. I don't have the slightest clue who they are but I trust them. My best guess is that they're from the stories you told me, that were supposedly legends. They're not true, are they? Well, if so, this Aro guy sounds like the bad guy in your stories. The one who put pain through people's heads." Edward laughed. My best guess is I got the wrong person. "Well, he's from THAT family..coven..whatever. I think you should let me go with them. Really, I do. I think that I'm safer with them. AND furthermore, I think that I'm related to one of them. Where would I get auburn hair from? Dad's hair is black. I'm so pale..and.. mom?"

"Beth. Please, Please don't do this. I can't lose you. Especially to them. Yes, they're your family. Yes, you belong with them as do I," My mother winced again. "But I simply cannot let you go. That is completely out of our options."

"Bella, love," Edward began, wincing because he said Bella love, "I know you don't want to let her go. But you heard her, she belongs with us as do you. I think you should let us do right by her. You know what we should do. Let us do this, Bella. She doesn't know it yet, but she wants it. Alice saw her wanting it. Remember? You can't argue with Alice."

I had never seen my mother look so desperate and torn before. But suddenly, she stood up, came over to me, I stood up, and she hugged me. She pulled away with a small tear in her eye, and mouthed the words "Go. I love you. Come home when you can." And that was that. We were gone. In some car, actually, it seemed to be a pre-historic silver Volvo. They don't even make Volvos anymore. I suppose now is as good a time as ever.

"Are you Edward and Alice Cullen?" I blurted out into the rather awkward silence. "Why did my mother suddenly change her mind like that? Who is Aro? Who is the one who shoots death rays or whatever? Where are we going? Are we related? Who am I related to? Is that even possible? Did mom cheat on dad? Are you a vampire like in mom's stories? And WHAT is with this car?!" Alice laughed at the last question.

"Yes, I am Edward Cullen and this is Alice Cullen. Your mother suddenly changed her mind like that because she wanted you to have the future she couldn't have. Aro is the leader of the Voltouri, no I am not getting into that now, to answer your next question coming. We are going to our family home in Forks, we are related, you are related to me, we didn't think it was possible, your mother didn't technically cheat on your father, yes we are vampires, and this car is from the days with your mother and I really can't bear to part with it." He ended softly. Almost a whisper, but I heard it.

I had no clue what to say. I'm going be a vampire? I'M GOING TO BE IN THE CULLEN FAMILY? Mom's stories were true, like, ALL OF THEM?

"Yes, all of her stories were true. Every word of them, unfortunately." He answered. Ugh, Stupid mind reading vampire.

As I thought of what life would be like as a Cullen, I found myself drifting off to sleep. Sleep? It was already 2 in the morning. Well, then. Time to get comfortable. When I woke up, we were in Washington.

"Look, Beth, I know you love our story. It's not all fine and peachy as your mother put it, though. I know she only told you the good parts." Edward said, rather snappy, actually.

"Um, good morning to you too. I'm not still half asleep or anything.. So, what were you saying? And yes. I'm being very sarcastic 'to answer your next question.'" I rolled my eyes, but smiled when Alice started cracking up in the back seat.

"Oh, Beth, I must ask you something important!" Alice chimed, "Do you like shopping, at all?" She looked so hopeful, almost praying I wouldn't be like my mother and say no.

"Yes Alice," I smiled when she started bouncing in her seat, "I love shopping, unlike my mother. I think I get it from my grandmother, Renee."

"We're here." Edward announced.

where are they? find out next chapter.  
RXR PLEASE LOVE YOU IF YOU WILL

-xxm.e 3


End file.
